


Почему влюбиться в смерть - это плохая идея

by TreggiDi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Собственно, когда вы - убежденный холостяк с нищенской пенсией, психосоматической хромотой и коллекцией уродливых свитеров, это не такая уж плохая идея - влюбиться в смерть, пусть даже смерть не разделяет вашей уверенности.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 46





	Почему влюбиться в смерть - это плохая идея

**Author's Note:**

> Шерлок - как очаровательной Джо Блэк, только менее очаровательный и более смертоносный.   
> Зарисовка для Билли.

– У нас ничего не получится, – в первую же встречу сообщил Шерлок.

– Почему это?

Они стояли над телом женщины, белой, среднего возраста, с обручальным кольцом на пальце правой руки.

– Потому что я чертов идиот? – наседал Джон, нахохлившись, как одна из тех несчастных птиц, что греются на канализационных люках в стылые осенние вечера. Он выглядел одновременно подавленным и воодушевленным, и Шерлок пару секунд смотрел на него, как на чудо, как на загадку, у которой нет решения, как на прекраснейший парадокс Вселенной.

Затем пояснил мягко:

– Нет, дурачье. Потому что я – чертова смерть.

Ему пришлось перешагнуть через женщину, чтобы выйти из комнаты. Джон уставился ему вслед, спрятав руки глубоко в карманы.

– Только-то и всего? – пробормотал он себе под нос, ухмыляясь.

***

Джон всегда был странным. Он не был похож на простых людей; нет, нисколечко. Он видел вещи, недоступные человеческому взгляду. Хуже того: он видел _существ_ , некоторые из них напоминали чудовищ из сказки, другие походили на людей. Джон видел их всюду: в домах и на улице, на соседнем сидении в автобусе, посреди пустыни – везде. Иногда он общался с ними, но чаще притворялся, будто ничего не происходит. Это стало практически его девизом с годами.

Сложно найти свое место в обществе, когда ты отличаешься от других. Чудаков никто не любит, так что Джон довольно рано научился притворяться нормальным, и весьма преуспел. Его свитера нейтральных расцветок были настолько убогими, предпочтения в пище и в порно – настолько стандартными, а высказывания так напоминали клише, что Джона легко можно было спутать с любым из британцев. Его рост, вес, возраст – все было средним; его внешность была незатейливой, и даже имя казалось таким обычном, что все это в целом вызывало много подозрений.

Если задуматься, Джон походил на шпиона или на адепта инопланетной цивилизации, внедренного на Землю с секретной миссией.

***

В больнице Джон часто встречал их: высокие, белолицые, с кислыми минами они сидели в приемной или бродили по коридорам. Чаще всего они были ужасно худыми, и Джон подумал, не оттого ли смерть изображают в виде скелета? Когда Джон впервые увидел Шерлока, скулы у того так сильно выпирали, что лицо напоминало череп.

И, разумеется, они всегда были в черном. «Как знак уважения – словно вы несете траур по тем людям, за которыми приходите», – предположил однажды Джон. «Это очень практичный цвет», – пожал плечами Шерлок.

Джон видел кого-то, когда его ранили в Афганистане. Видел лицо, склоненное над ним – оно словно парило в воздухе, отделенное от тела, и горестно глядело сверху; Джон видел мягко очерченные губы, видел блеск в бесцветных глазах, и… это было красиво. Но туман заволакивал его сознание слишком быстро, чтобы он мог разглядеть все как следует.

И в тот раз он не умер. Это казалось невероятным, ведь прежде они никогда не приходили просто так. Не бывало такого, чтобы они пришли по ошибке, чтобы оставили человека и ушли ни с чем. Джон понимал это, но это вовсе не учило его смирению. Иногда Джон продолжал бороться за жизнь пациента вопреки тому, что в операционной безмолвно присутствовал белолицый наблюдатель. Он не прекращал делать массаж сердца, по локти в крови, пока не чувствовал прохладное прикосновение к плечу – но даже тогда продолжал, упрямый, как истинный представитель рода человеческого.

Джон Уотсон никогда не сдавался. Шерлоку следовало бы это знать.

***

Когда Джон впервые увидел Шерлока, он решил, что это все карма. Разве он не подтрунивал над Гарри, обвиняя, что она вечно влюбляется не в тех людей? Что ж, Джон пошел еще дальше.

Он не сомневался ни секунды, что это та самая пресловутая любовь с первого взгляда. Все его тело вдруг стало таким тяжелым, а мир вокруг словно померк – будто страдающий синдромом тоннельного зрения, Джон мог видеть предельно четко и ясно только этого надменного типа в пальто. Незнакомец, но, странное дело – Джону казалось, что они уже где-то встречались, и более того: что им неизбежно было встретиться вновь. Безумие. Джон рассмеялся вслух, и услышал себя будто со стороны: безумный, безумный смех.

– С тобой все в порядке? – спросил Майк Стемпфорд, его старый приятель, с которым они договорились пропустить по стаканчику. И Джон солгал, привычно и просто, но, если подумать – с ним никогда не было «все в порядке».

И теперь, впервые, все это обрело смысл.

Словно последний кусочек паззла завершил картинку; Джон подумал: «так вот для чего это все было! Вот к чему я шел всю свою жизнь». Он мог видеть Шерлока. Единственный в мире, он мог, и смотрел Шерлоку прямо в глаза, и чувство было такое, будто он падает.

И если это не было любовью с первого взгляда, значит, все эти романтические комедии никуда не годятся.

***

«Я не могу этого допустить, – сказал однажды Шерлок. – Ты даже не понимаешь мою природу. Если я влюблюсь в тебя, ты немедленно погибнешь»

«Такие у вас дурацкие правила?» – недоверчиво уточнил Джон, а Шерлок жестко подтвердил:

«Такие у нас дурацкие правила»

Джон размышлял пару секунд, а потом с показной небрежностью пожал плечами.

«Что ж, я готов рискнуть»

«Ты чертов идиот!»

«Так точно, сэр… а вообще-то, когда ты в последний раз влюблялся, Шерлок?»

«Со мной такого никогда не случалось»

«Тогда не думаю, что это будет проблемой. Просто не влюбляйся в меня»

«Что?»

«Не влюбляйся, я же ничего такого и не прошу. Все будет в порядке, Шерлок. Мы просто хорошо проводим время. Мне этого уже вполне достаточно»

Джон старался игнорировать то, какой болью отзывалось сердце на каждый залп вопиющей лжи, извергаемый из его рта. Он позволил Шерлоку сканировать его своим пристальным прозрачным взглядом. И даже не вздрогнул, когда Шерлок отвернулся и проговорил:

«Как пожелаешь…»

***

Женщина, которая познакомила их с Шерлоком, не была пациенткой Джона. Она вообще не была пациенткой; она просто умерла, а Джон оказался неподалеку. Строго говоря, здесь был замешан Майк Стемпфорд. Чуть раньше этим днем они встретились в Ридженс-парке, и бывший однокурсник вцепился в Джона мертвой хваткой. «Мы должны выбраться в паб как-нибудь», – заявил он в своей милой, уверенно-виноватой манере. «Как-нибудь» незаметно для Джона обернулось «этим вечером», а он-то собирался уснуть на диване перед телеком, мрачно поедая хлопья из коробки и убивая время с «жителями Ист-Энда».

Подумать только, ведь он мог бы так и сделать!

Но он отправился в чертов бар, и чертова нога не давала ему покоя, и Майк болтал, не умолкая, всю дорогу от метро, где они встретились – и уже возле бара, мечтая о бегстве и выдумывая внезапные планы, Джон увидел Шерлока.

И, конечно, безошибочно определил, кто он таков – примерно через секунду после того, как решил для себя, что это любовь всей его жизни.

Было не так-то просто отправить Майка в бар, занимать столик, но Джон умел проявлять твердость в некоторых вопросах. Кое-как отделавшись от старого приятеля, Джон последовал за Шерлоком в темный переулок, уже понимая, что там обнаружит.

Женщина была мертва, Шерлок – сосредоточен, а Джон – безнадежно влюблен.

Или просто безнадежен.

– Э-э, привет, – он неловко взмахнул рукой, хромая в затхлый мрак переулка. Шерлок (тогда Джон еще не знал его имени) сидел на корточках над телом, и полы черного пальто разливались по заплеванному тротуару, словно нефтяные лужицы. Надо признать, это выглядело чертовски эффектно. Обернувшись через плечо, Шерлок недовольно взглянул на Джона, а потом снова принялся разглядывать покойницу.

– Я – Джон, – это прозвучало глупо, но ведь люди обычно знакомятся, прежде чем становятся половинками друг друга до конца своих дней? – Работаешь? Кхм-хмм. Прости, не хотел тебя отвлекать. Дел хватает, должно быть. Люди умирают то и дело.

С тем же успехом он мог разговаривать со своим бульдогом. Прежде Джон никогда не пытался заговорить с теми _существами_ , которых видел. А что, если они вовсе не способны были ответить? Джон решил, что это не станет препятствием для настоящей любви. Молчание – золото, и все такое. Но… слышал ли его незнакомец? Он казался погруженным в собственные мысли. Он просто сидел там и глядел на мертвую женщину. Разглядывал ее с тем отстраненным интересом, с каким ученые изучают бактерии через микроскоп. Джон тоже поглядел на убитую. Причиной смерти был либо удар чем-то тяжелым по затылку, либо потеря крови, потому что крови вокруг было предостаточно. Чуть поодаль лежала распотрошенная дамская сумочка.

– Не повезло бедняге, – заметил Джон, несчастный оттого, что так недопустимо благодарен судьбе за все происходящее. – Похоже, ее ограбили.

– Неверно, – возразил мужчина глубоким, низким голосом, от которого у Джона по спине пробежали мурашки. – Это не ограбление.

Он поднялся на ноги.

– Выглядит, как ограбление, потому что убийца хочет обмануть полицию. – И в следующие пару минут Джон имел возможность убедиться, что да, Шерлок совершенно определенно может говорить, и способен говорить, не переводя дыхание, и что хотя его логические выкладки восхитительны, очень сложно сосредоточиться на словах, когда голова идет кругом и губы расплываются в идиотской улыбке.

– Так или иначе, – Шерлок покачал головой. – Это не ограбление.

– Ясно. Фантастика. Я серьезно. Ты – фантастичен. То есть… – Джон рассмеялся. – Нет, не слушай меня. Я несу всякий вздор, чертов идиот. Я не всегда такой. Это ты, это все… ты виноват. Я немного растерялся, потому что ты самое потрясающее мать твою создание, которое мне встречалось в жизни. И мы просто обязаны узнать друг друга поближе, идет? Потому что я не прощу себе, если просто притворюсь, будто не вижу тебя, и отправлюсь пить со Стемпфордом.

И тогда Шерлок отшил его в первый раз – в первый из многих – и ушел, а Джон прислонился к сырой стене, и там, в переулке за баром, между трупом и мусорным баком, он вдруг почувствовал себя счастливейшим человеком на земле.

Потому что – ну, это был только первый раунд, верно?

***

Они устроились возле небольшого склепа, в тени, перед горсткой опавших листьев. Джон развернул сэндвич и отдал половину Шерлоку.

– Кстати говоря, ты ведь так и не представился.

– М-м, – Шерлок рассеянно разглядывал чуть подмокшие уголки хлеба. – Так ты из тех, кто срезает корочки?

– Да, ты меня раскусил. Так что скажешь? Как мне тебя называть?

– Как угодно.

– Не пойдет. Нет, серьезно. У меня плохая фантазия на имена! Я назвал своего пса «Глэдстоун».

– Шерлок.

– Что?

– Называй меня «Шерлок».

– А это разве не женское имя? – Джон взглянул на Шерлока и быстро поднял руки. – Шучу, шучу, – он рассмеялся, сжимая свою половинку сэндвича. – «Шерлок». Меня устраивает.

По правде сказать, это звучало, как музыка.

***

– Невозможно.

Шерлок неприступно сдвинул брови, скрестил руки на груди. Его кисти в темных кожаных перчатках легли на сгибы локтей. Джон задумался, какими окажутся его руки без перчаток. Есть ли там вообще руки? Как знать, может, все, что скрыто под одеждой – сгусток мрака, или пустота, или рой жужжащих пчел? Нужно быть готовой к любой неожиданности.

И все же Джон представлял себе нормальные человеческие руки. Нет, не нормальные – восхитительные. Изящные бледные кисти с тонкими пальцами, длинными, как у скрипача.

Джон кашлянул; под настороженным, хмурым взглядом Шерлока он заявил:

– Я же не на одно колено встаю, просто предлагаю прошвырнуться куда-нибудь; сходить в кино, например.

– Ты не можешь ходить в кино со смертью! – воскликнул Шерлок, и Джон ухмыльнулся.

– Почему нет?

Он продолжал уговаривать и даже не думал сдаваться. Годы неудачных свиданий научат настойчивости даже самых гордых из нас; к тому же, Джон понимал, что терять ему нечего. Проклятый Шерлок занял центральное место в его сердце, и если ничего не выйдет, Джону, пожалуй, останется только стать убежденным холостяком.

– Давай же, – подначивал он, небрежно шагая рядом с этим дылдой. – Будет весело, обещаю! Мы выберем самый дурацкий фильм, и я позволю тебе критиковать игру всех актеров без исключения.

– Как соблазнительно, – закатил глаза к небу Шерлок.

– А я о чем? Так значит, сегодня, в восемь?

– Если у меня не будет неотложных дел, – пробормотал Шерлок с сомнением. Джон расхохотался.

– Не будет неотложных дел? Лихорадка Эбола идет по планете. Шерлок! Не будь таким прохвостом.

– Я не прохвост, – сердито возразил Шерлок.

– Тогда в восемь.

– И это не свидание.

– Это свидание.

– Нет. Я не хожу на свидания. Таким, как я, не положено ходить на свидания. Мы просто не можем.

– Ладно, ладно, угомонись, – Джон легонько коснулся локтя Шерлока, тронул рукав его плотного пальто. Шерлок низко опустил голову, сосредоточенно разглядывая мостовую. – Я приглашаю тебя на не-свидание. Сегодня. В восемь. Надень что-нибудь… цветное.

Он не был уверен, но, кажется, уголки губ Шерлока дрогнули.

***

Джона допрашивал полицейский. Это было неизбежно, ведь за последние пару месяцев он снова и снова оказывался там, где случалось убийство. Такое не может не привлечь внимания. Иногда он первым обнаруживал тело и сообщал в полицию, а иногда оказывался неподалеку, когда все уже было перегорожено желтыми лентами. Но так или иначе – он был там. Каждый раз.

– У вас есть хоть одно правдоподобное объяснение происходящему? – спросил его усталый седой полисмен, помешивая сахар в своем бумажном стаканчике.

– Правдоподобное? Ну, это вряд ли, – улыбнулся Джон.

Шерлок был там, стоял, прислонившись к стене, и сложив на груди руки. Он закатил глаза, когда Джон даже не попытался оправдать себя, и произнес одними губами что-то, очень похожее на «идиот».

Джону нравилось думать, что Шерлок о нем беспокоится.

– Ты больше не можешь преследовать меня, – заявил он, когда Джона отпустили.

– Спорим?

Они шагали по темной дождливой улице. Казалось, потоки льющейся с неба воды вовсе не беспокоят Шерлока – его кудри даже слегка не намокли, в то время как у Джона даже свитер под курткой пропитался насквозь.

– Мне льстит твое внимание, но это не моя сфера. Я… женат на работе.

Джон покачал головой.

– Самая нелепая отговорка, которую я только слышал.

– Не понимаю, зачем я вообще трачу время с тобой.

– Может быть, потому что тебе скучно?

Шерлок остановился, и Джон тоже замедлил шаг. Он повернулся, и вот уже они сверлили друг друга взглядами в сумраке под дождем – ну разве не романтично?

– Тебе скучно, – повторил Джон с ухмылкой. – Твоя работа – скука смертная! День за днем, год за годом – одно и то же. Люди умирают. Ты забираешь их. И все по новой. Тебе так скучно, что ты даже начал играть в детектива, хотя это вовсе не твоя работа. Так почему бы не попробовать что-нибудь новое?

Джон блефовал, и блефовал отчаянно. Хотя все внутри у него дрожало, он напустил на себя самый дерзкий, небрежный вид.

– Соглашайся, и я не буду тебе мешать, когда ты работаешь.

Шерлок молчал довольно долго; темнело стремительно, и на секунду Джон был почти уверен, что Шерлок сейчас исчезнет, растворится в этой темноте. Но затем он услышал:

– Чего ты хочешь?

***

Джон был не из тех, кто вечно ноет и жалуется на несправедливость жизни. Возможно, его ветеранская пенсия больше походила на оскорбление, нежели на награду, и бесконечные кошмары доводили его до изнуряющих, унизительных слез, а квартирка казалась тихим ужасом, и все-таки Джон не считал, что вправе хоть на что-то обижаться.

Он был одинок, но этому пришел конец.

И если иногда Джон испытывал пронзительную боль, находясь рядом с Шерлоком – такую, словно он умирает – это, безусловно, было разумной ценой. Джон любил, а Шерлок, казалось, смирился с неизбежным.

Однажды Джон проснулся, разбуженный собственным криком. Он сел в кровати, прижимая кулаки к глазам, и сделал парочку резких вздохов. А потом развернулся, запутавшись ногами в одеяле, с колотящимся сердцем, потому что почувствовал чужое присутствие.

Шерлок сидел на краю постели и глядел на него.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – хрипло спросил Джон. На секунду его обожгло стыдом, за все сразу: за убогую обстановку комнаты, за остатки холостяцкого ужина, засыхающие на шатком столике, за трость, стоящую в углу, и за собственные мокрые щеки. Все это было частью его жизни; той, другой жизни, которая никогда не должна была соприкоснуться с Шерлоком, этим высшим существом.

И все-таки Шерлок был здесь, и смотрел на Джона с тем самым льдистым интересом в прозрачных глазах, который возникал у него на местах преступлений.

– Ты звал меня, – сказал Шерлок, он был совсем близко, но от него не веяло теплом, и к нему не хотелось прижаться, ища утешения. Джон натянул одеяло на грудь, отодвигаясь к стенке.

– Не помню… наверное, что-то приснилось, вот я и… не знал, что такое срабатывает – то есть, ты ведь не вампир, или кто там приходит по зову…

– Я могу усыпить тебя, – оборвал его Шерлок, и Джон изумленно распахнул глаза.

– Что, прости?

– Мы это умеем. Ты погрузишься в крепкий сон, но никаких сновидений, только темнота. Похоже на обморок. Я могу это сделать для тебя. У меня много разных талантов.

– Не сомневаюсь, – пробормотал Джон. – Но я откажусь, спасибо. – Ему было неуютно под пристальным взглядом Шерлока. – Ты собираешься остаться, или…

– Закрывай глаза. Я буду здесь еще некоторое время, – Шерлок отвернулся, будто угадав, что Джону не по себе.

– Хочешь чай или что-нибудь еще?

– Не нужно развлекать меня, Джон. Я знаю, что ты гостеприимный хозяин. А теперь спи, будь добр.

– Как скажешь, – Джон перевернул подушку прохладной стороной, закутался в одеяло, зябко поджав колени к груди. Его сердце колотилось, как ненормальное, но спустя пару минут усталость взяла свое, и Джон начал засыпать. Открыв глаз в полудреме, он различил темный силуэт, ссутулившийся на краю постели.

– И все-таки, почему ты пришел? – пробормотал Джон сквозь сон.

– Ты ведь позвал, – просто ответил Шерлок. Так, будто это все объясняло.

***

На их первое свидание Шерлок разоделся, словно мальчик по вызову.

Джон попросил его надеть что-нибудь цветное, и, ладно, прекрасно, эта рубашка была пурпурной. Фиолетовой. Лиловой, черт ее разберет, Джон никогда не был силен в этих тонкостях. Эта рубашка была _цветной_ , а еще она была шелковой, блядской, и сквозь нее проступали соски Шерлока – два идеальных крепких соска, точно таких, как у каких-нибудь актеров гей-порно (которое Джон, разумеется, никогда не смотрел – ну, может, раз или два).

– В чем дело? – напряженно уточнил Шерлок, пока Джон разглядывал его. – Ты же понимаешь, что у тебя раскрыт рот?

– Агрхх. То есть, все в порядке. Отлично. Что это на тебе?

– Могу задать тебе аналогичный вопрос.

– Э-эй! Это мой парадный свитер.

Они замерли перед расписанием сеансов.

– Итак, «Любовь после полудня» или «Ожившие мертвецы 2: веселье продолжается»? Я куплю попкорн, чтобы ты смог швыряться в экран, – добавил Джон, а Шерлок спросил в замешательстве:

– Зачем бы мне это делать?

Джон постучал себя пальцем по носу, доверительно заглянув Шерлоку в глаза.

– В этом все веселье.

По правде сказать, Джон смутно помнит сюжет фильма, который они в итоге выбрали. Помнит только, как нащупал руку Шерлока в темноте. Пальцы были ледяными и чуть подрагивали в теплой, надежной хватке Джона.

***

Джон знал, что удачное свидание должно завершиться поцелуем, но Шерлок отступил, не позволив их губам встретиться. Джон не мог застать его врасплох из-за своего чертового роста – он встал на цыпочки и потянулся к Шерлоку, а тот отступил.

– Ты не можешь целовать меня, – заявил он.

– Это еще почему? – спросил Джон, немного оскорбленный случившимся.

– Еще одно «дурацкое правило».

– Это как-то связано с тем, что я умру, если ты в меня влюбишься? – уточнил Джон ехидно, а Шерлок, удручающе серьезный, кивнул.

– Ты должен оставить попытки, пока еще не поздно.

– И не подумаю.

– Тогда учти, – Шерлок посмотрел на губы Джона, сглотнул и отвел взгляд. – Может быть опасно.

***

Было множество вещей, которые Джон хотел бы узнать о Шерлоке. Множество вопросов, которые он не смел задать.

«Куда ты уходишь, когда ты не со мной?»

«Чувствуешь ли ты что-нибудь, когда я касаюсь тебя?»

«Способен ли ты когда-нибудь полюбить – даже если это убьет меня?».

Но он не мог не спрашивать Шерлока о его работе; спустя все эти годы, когда Джон просто притворялся, будто ничего странного с ним не происходит, он просто не способен был сдержать свое любопытство.

– Что ты делаешь со всеми этими душами? Как ты их забираешь? – спросил Джон, когда им с Шерлоком пришлось заскочить в банк: у одного из работников была аневризма, и Шерлок должен был оказаться рядом в нужный момент.

– Я никого не забираю, – презрительно возразил Шерлок. – Моя работа заключается вовсе не в этом.

– А в чем же тогда?

– Я Наблюдатель.

– Наблюдатель?

Они вышли из здания банка и обогнули машину скорой помощи. Джон увидел другого бледнолицего, сидевшего на капоте: еще один из них. Шерлок тоже, конечно, заметил, но никак этого не показал. Ни приветственного взмаха, ни кивка, ни улыбки – вероятно, у них был свой этикет, и заключался он в полнейшем игнорировании.

– Так что же, человек умирает, а ты просто приходишь и смотришь на него?

– Все верно, – Шерлок явно не горел желанием обсуждать эту тему, но все-таки сказал, отвечая на удивленный взгляд Джона, – я фиксирую факт его смерти. Тем самым делаю ее свершившейся. Вряд ли ты поймешь.

– Это как то дерево, которое упало в лесной глуши, а никто не слышал звука его падения? – уточнил Джон. Шерлок повел плечом, словно хотел скинуть какой-то невидимый груз.

– Скорее, как кванты. Принцип неопределенности Гейзенберга.

Джон немного подумал, а потом кивнул.

– Ладно.

– Ладно? – переспросил Шерлок, подняв брови.

– Ладно, – Джон ухмыльнулся. – Приду домой и погуглю. Не хочу выглядеть слишком большим тупицей в твоих глазах.

– Ты не тупица, – сказал Шерлок быстро. – У тебя среднестатистический уровень интеллекта.

– О, прекрати, ты меня смущаешь, – рассмеялся Джон, подхватив Шерлока под руку.

***

– Ты мог бы переехать ко мне, – сказал однажды Шерлок. Они лежали на полу в душной комнатушке Джона, а за стенкой громко ругались соседи.

– К тебе? – переспросил Джон, кинув взгляд наверх.

– Нет, – резко ответил Шерлок. – Ко мне, в лондонскую квартиру. У меня есть жилье на Бейкер-стрит.

– У тебя есть жилье. Разумеется. А еще ты ходишь в супермаркет за молоком, платишь арендную плату и смотришь «Top Gear» в дождливые выходные.

– Я прихожу туда, чтобы отдохнуть. Мой район находится в центре Лондона, а там всегда много работы.

Джон припомнил, что встретил Шерлока впервые как раз неподалеку от Бейкер-стрит. Что ж, это имело смысл.

– И как именно ты отдыхаешь?

Шерлок пробормотал что-то едва слышно.

– Прости?

– Играю на скрипке.

– Смерть, которая играет на скрипке, – Джон закрыл лицо руками. Шерлок недовольно вздохнул, повернувшись набок на жестком полу. Теперь его дыхание касалось шеи Джона; мягкое, щекочущее ощущение.

– Каждый имеет право на дурные привычки.

– Прости, – Джон почувствовал себя виноватым. – Просто это… слишком… театрально, понимаешь? Я представил тебя во фраке, в белых перчатках, и как ты взмахиваешь смычком – весь такой потрясающий, с этими скулами и прочим… Горят свечи, бокал вина на журнальном столике…

– Свечами можно разжиться, – подумав, решил Шерлок. – Сейчас там не слишком уютно, но если ты наведешь порядок, будет терпимо. Явно уж лучше, чем здесь. К тому же, миссис Хадсон не берет с меня платы. Она мне кое-чем обязана – я позаботился о ее муже.

– Так что это? Ты предлагаешь съехаться? Мы ведь еще и год не провстречались; да ты просто одержим мной, – подколол Джон. Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что он, вероятно, умер там, в пустыне. Кто-то – какой-то наблюдатель – совершенно точно был там, пришел, чтобы взглянуть на него, и Джон – подкошенное дерево, вездесущий квант – совершенно точно должен быть мертв, а все это – последняя вспышка затухающего мозга.

Должно быть, какой-нибудь выброс дофамина. Что-то, чтобы сделать его невероятно счастливым в последние мгновения.

***

Джон всегда подозревал, что должен быть кто-то еще. Кто-то такой же, как он сам. Он никогда специально не искал таких людей, хотя иногда натыкался на объявления в газетах – медиумы, экстрасенсы, астральные проводники – и задавался мыслью, был ли кто-нибудь из них способным видеть _особые вещи_.

Что ж, миссис Хадсон, определенно, видела Шерлока. Она распахнула объятья так, словно Шерлок был обычным человеком, непутевым, неустроенным «мальчиком», нуждавшимся в ее присмотре.

– Ну и ну, ты похудел еще сильнее с тех пор, как я видела тебя в последний раз, – домовладелица погрозила пальцем. – Снова работаешь на износ?

– Я привел друга, – отчитался Шерлок, осторожно высвобождаясь из объятий.

– Друга? – миссис Хадсон растерянно уставилась на Джона, оглядела его с ног до головы, и он, стараясь понравиться, широко улыбнулся. – Чудненько! Тогда я печенье в духовку поставлю.

– Он будет жить здесь, – крикнул Шерлок ей вслед.

Так Джон и поселился на Бейкер-стрит.

– Что это, череп? – он не ожидал, что гостиная будет настолько захламлена. В его фантазиях все было немного иначе. – Погоди-ка, дай угадаю – с ним ты встречался до меня?

Шерлок сузил глаза, холодно глядя на Джона, и тот поспешно закрыл тему.

Тем же вечером они устроились возле искусственного камина, наслаждаясь тишиной и уютном. Шерлок держал скрипку на коленях, но не играл, только пощипывал струны. Потом вдруг сказал:

– У тебя есть собака. – Так как это не был вопрос, Джон и ответить не удосужился. – Английский бульдог. Он жил у твоей сестры, так как в клоповнике, что ты снимал, запрещено держать домашних животных.

– Помимо клопов, – вставил Джон.

– Помимо клопов, – согласился Шерлок. – Но миссис Хадсон возражать не станет…

Джон поднял брови.

– А что насчет тебя? Глэдстоун еще щенок, он довольно шумный. Тебя не будет это раздражать?

– Я всегда могу усыпить его, – проворчал Шерлок. – К тому же, если бы меня раздражали шумные существа, я давно бы уже усыпил _тебя_.

– Мы могли бы выгуливать его вместе по утрам, – мечтательно проговорил Джон, явно пропустив все мимо ушей. – Как все эти семейные парочки…

– О, заткнись, – взмолился Шерлок, терзая скрипку.

***

– Шерлок! Да постой же ты, каланча! – Джон почти бежал по ночной улице. Когда Шерлок резко затормозил, Джон едва не впечатался лицом в его спину. – Эй, я уже говорил тебе, что без ума от твоих бесконечных ног? – Джон хмыкнул, подхватив Шерлока под локоть. – А теперь притормози немного и посмотри туда.

Он показал наверх. Шерлок запрокинул голову, и пару секунд они в молчании разглядывали белые искорки звезд на ночном небе.

– Что конкретно я должен там увидеть? – наконец, уточнил Шерлок. Джон вздохнул, и воздух белым облачком пара вылетел из его рта.

– Романтика из тебя не выйдет, верно? Я просто подумал, что это красиво.

– Красиво… – эхом отозвался Шерлок. Джон на самом давно уже не смотрел на звезды; только на Шерлока. На его изумительное, вытянутое лицо, словно сияющее мягким белым светом. На его глаза, в которых отражалась каждая звездочка.

Джон подумал, это отличный момент для поцелуя.

Шерлок взглянул на него, опустив ресницы.

– Я… кхм… интересно, а что случается после смерти? – Джон снова зашагал по улице, а Шерлок последовал за ним.

– Ни малейшего понятия.

– Есть теория, что все мы становимся звездами.

– Звезды – это скопления газа, сжатого гравитацией. Многие из них уже давно погасли, а свет просто продолжает свой путь сквозь отрезки космоса.

– Ну, так ведь и с людьми похожая история, – нежно отозвался Джон. – Даже если человек умирает, всегда остается кто-то, кто продолжает любить его.

Шерлок ничего не ответил. Он был удивительно тихим весь вечер.

***

Глэдстоун вообще не замечал Шерлока, впрочем, равнодушие было взаимным.

– Давай, погладь его, – подначивал Джон, но Шерлок лишь изображал крайне занятой вид.

Зато они гуляли в парке. Шли рядышком по узким дорожкам, говорили о всякой ерунде. Иногда им встречались другие собачники, и тогда Джон делал вид, что он обычный, дружелюбный сосед, который вовсе не общается с голосами в своей голове.

Однажды Джон разговорился с девушкой, которая выгуливала свою дружелюбную таксу. Хозяйка оказалась не менее дружелюбной.

– Ой, какой славный! – она присела, чтобы почесать Глэдстоуна за ухом, а потом подняла глаза на Джона, улыбаясь. – Я вас здесь раньше не видела. Новенький?

– Недавно в этом районе, – ответил Джон. Они поговорили немного. Джон сожалел, что Шерлок стоит рядом и скучает, не имея возможности принять участие в беседе – но в то же время понимал, что даже окажись Шерлок человеком, он вряд ли бы горел желанием знакомиться с соседями. Люди интересовали его не больше, чем собаки. По правде сказать, Джон вообще еще не встречал ничего, что бы действительно заинтересовало Шерлока.

Джону нравилось думать, что он сам был тем единственным исключением.

Так или иначе, невинный разговор вдруг обернулся приглашением на чашку кофе.

– Я действительно польщен, – пробормотал Джон, поворачиваясь, чтобы бросить взгляд на Шерлока, – но… – что за черт? Шерлока нигде не было. Джон огляделся, но – нет. Ни следа.

Он просто исчез.

Пробормотав несколько слов извинений, Джон поспешно сбежал.

– Что за черт? – сердито уточнил он, вернувшись домой. Шерлок лежал на диване, вытянувшись во весь свой немалый рост, и рассеянно созерцал потолок. – Ты просто взял и бросил меня там!

– Подумал, лучше не мешать.

– Чему не мешать? Мы разговаривали, да и только.

– Она приятная, – Шерлок скосил глаза на Джона, вышагивающего туда-сюда по гостиной.

– С каких это пор ты обращаешь внимание на такие вещи?

– Не я. Ты. Ты обращаешь. Пригласи ее на свидание. Ей нравится твой пес.

– Нет! – воскликнул Джон сердито. Миссис Хадсон постучала шваброй в пол. – Я не собираюсь звать никого на свидание, Шерлок, – злым шепотом продолжил Джон. – Если ты не заметил, я встречаюсь с тобой!

– Так не может продолжаться вечно. Рано или поздно тебе придется завести семью, сделать ребенка, что там еще…

– Посадить дерево, – услужливо подсказал Джон. Он больше не злился. Вместо этого ему вдруг стало очень легко. Так, словно кто-то вдруг дал ему хороший пинок, и он увидел вещи такими, какие они есть. Увидел Шерлока, упрямо глядящего в потолок, словно там начертаны ответы на все вопросы. Подойдя к дивану, на котором не было местечка для него, Джон сел прямо на ковер и погладил Шерлока по голове, перебирая спутанные кудри. – Знаешь, Гарри вечно повторяет, что я умру старым холостяком, и Глэдстоун обглодает мои косточки. Не худшая кончина, как считаешь? Я мог бы купить домик в пригороде. Придумать себе какое-нибудь экстравагантное хобби… не знаю, выдувать из стекла или разводить пчел… отпустил бы усы.

– Это уже слишком.

– Суть в том, Шерлок, что пока меня все устраивает. Мне нравится то, что происходит между нами, и я не собираюсь портить все только потому, что какая-то девушка погладила моего бульдога.

– Но ты все время забываешь, кто я такой, – прошептал Шерлок. – Я смерть, Джон. Нельзя встречаться со смертью. Я – смерть.

Джон наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Шерлока в висок.

– У всех свои недостатки.

***

– На что это похоже? – спросил однажды Шерлок, проводя ладонью по бугристому шраму на плече Джона. Они лежали голыми в постели. Они часто так лежали, сплетаясь ногами и разговаривая, или просто глядя в темноту. Тело Шерлока казалось вылепленным из белого мрамора, таким гладким, жестким и напряженным всегда оно было. Они не занимались сексом в обычном смысле этого слова – никаких проникновений, презервативов и смазки, ничего такого – но иногда они терлись друг о друга, и Джон вспыхивал, как сверхновая, и стонал, и обхватывал Шерлока руками, крепко прижимая к себе – а Шерлок скользил губами по натянутой коже его шеи, и двигал бедрами, и кровать слегка покачивалась, будто дрейфующий плот.

И потом, после тихого облегчения, каждый из них целовал другого в обе щеки, короткие, целомудренные поцелуи, они казались ужасно интимной вещью, даже более интимной, чем затухающая пульсация удовольствия в паху.

Джон никогда не спрашивал, нравится ли Шерлоку секс; может ли он испытывать оргазм, или что-то другое. Чувствует ли он боль, когда Джон впивается ногтями в его кожу, на пике удовольствия? Чувствует ли он нежность, ту, что перехватывает горло Джона, когда Джон вдыхает сладкий запах его волос, уткнувшись носом ему куда-нибудь за ухо?

– На что это похоже? – спросил как-то Шерлок, разглядывая уродливый шрам.

– Не знаю. На краба? Или на трещину в стекле, – Джон редко смотрел на себя в зеркало, по крайней мере, не когда был обнажен. Он прекрасно знал, что его тело – не со страницы календаря; на звание «мистер Август» Джон не тянул.

– Нет, – нетерпеливо откликнулся Шерлок, – как это ощущается?

– Ах, вот ты о чем. Ммм… больно. И еще… обидно очень, – Джон вспомнил, как лежал там, в сухом песке, и думал: «Не может быть. Вот так просто? Не может. Не со мной же!». Наверное, так каждый думает. Наверное, это неизбежно – удивление и обида. «Только не со мной!».

– Ты был такой потерянный… там, в песках… как будто заблудился, – тихо сказал Шерлок. Джон прикрыл глаза, пытаясь унять дрожь.

– Так это был ты…

И Шерлок ответил, таким тоном, будто говорил о чем-то само собой разумеющимся:

– Это всегда я.

***

– У нас ничего не получится, – сказал Шерлок.

Джон собирался его поцеловать – наконец-то – но был остановлен мягким прикосновением. Шерлок прижал ладонь к его груди, там, где колотилось сердце, так, словно хотел сжать его в кулаке. У Джона было именно такое чувство: будто его чертово отважное глупое сердце крепко сжимают в кулаке.

– У нас уже получилось, Шерлок, – сказал Джон спокойно, но в голосе его звучала горечь. – Я просто хочу…

– Мне казалось, мы обговорили этот момент.

– Ты не влюбишься в меня из-за одного поцелуя, Шерлок, – глухо проговорил Джон. – Если уж до сих пор этого не случилось, то уже и не стоит беспокоиться.

– Но я не могу не беспокоиться! – рявкнул Шерлок, схватив Джона за плечи и нависая над ним. Впервые он выглядел таким растерянным, таким… живым. – Если я влюблюсь, ты погибнешь. А если нет, твое сердце будет разбито.

– Ну и что? – закричал Джон в ответ, не в силах больше оставаться невозмутимым. Словно все смятение, что копилось в нем эти месяцы, выплеснулось в жестких словах: – Все люди умирают! Все сердца разбиваются! И ты не можешь ничего с этим поделать.

Тяжело дыша, он уткнулся лицом в плечо Шерлока, чувствуя странную слабость, разливающуюся по телу. Ему показалось, он слышит неясный шум – шелест песка или хлопанье крыльев, что-то такое. А потом Шерлок бережно обнял его.

– Я могу попробовать. Я могу… закрыть глаза, – Шерлок сглотнул, неуверенно повторяя, – Я могу закрыть глаза, и тогда с тобой все будет в порядке. Это уже сработало однажды…

– Ты чертов гений, – выдохнул Джон, запрокидывая лицо. Его глаза были тоже закрыты. Разве Шерлок не знал, что это происходит само собой во время поцелуя? Глаза закрываются, и все вокруг теряет ясность, и каждая маленькая звездочка, вспыхнувшая под сомкнутыми веками, кажется ослепительной.

В конце концов, Джон всегда знал, что по-настоящему хорошие вещи стоят ожидания.

Целовался Шерлок ужасно, но это вообще не имело никакого значения.


End file.
